Taken from you
by silent woods
Summary: Husky's sick and Senri's worried but one day when Husky's taken from his friends and sold Senri's frantic to find him and the people who took him.
1. Chapter 1

"Husky, wake up." Senri whispered to the slumbering boy. "Hnn," Husky moaned as he rolled over to bury his face in to Senri's muscular chest. Senri chuckled and sat up disturbing Husky's sleep. "Honestly Husky you should have been up twenty minutes ago," Nana huffed as she put some eggs on plates for the two boys. Cooro was surprisingly washing some pans and humming to himself as the others ate.

Kicking some dirt over the ashen ground that their fire had been burning so alive on, Senri made sure it was all out. The other three were walking ahead of him to see if they could find a path so that they wouldn't keep catching their clothes on the branches of bushes in the thick forest. Cooro flew up over the tops of the trees searching for a path. He finally returned two hours later to a dumb founded Senri and bickering Nana and Husky. "Like it's _my _fault Cooro's gone this long!" Husky yelled at Nana who in turn blew up in his face. "Then why didn't you tell him to stay here!" Cooro scratched the back of his head guiltily thinking of the apple tree he'd been in for the past hour and a half. "Hey, umm, guys? I found a path," Cooro risked telling the two brooding friends. Husky sighed and turned away from Nana, "Where is it?" Cooro pointed off to the north of them and followed Husky as he practically plowed through the underbrush.

Senri walked close to Husky behind Nana and Cooro, he knew Husky was still upset about this morning and thought he'd try to cheer him up with one of his rare conversations. "Husky," he started out. "Are you alright?" Husky looked up at him with a smile, "Yeah I'm alright." Sighing Husky looked in to the bleed sky and watched as the sun set. "It's beautiful, the sky" Senri looked down and smiled big. "Yes it is beautiful, like you," Husky blushed till his cheeks were as red as the setting sun. "I'm not beautiful in the least. Nana is beautiful not me." Husky teetered for a moment as the group stopped to rest a moment. "Are you okay Husky?" Senri placed a hand on Husky's forehead and was surprised to find him burning up. "I'm alright okay? I'll be fine," Husky smothered a cough in to his elbow and adverted his gaze from Senri's piercing one.

When everyone was settled in their small camp sight Husky went off to the pond to go catch some fish for dinner. Stripping his boots and jacket Husky jumped in to the cool water relishing it as it cooled his body off. Feeling his +anima kick in Husky flicked his beautiful tail and went in search of fish.

Senri followed Husky to the pond with some towels and a snack to eat. Smiling as he watched Husky jump out of the water following fish Senri thought of how mythical he looked. Husky trudged over to Senri with his string of fish. Plopping down next to the bear +anima Husky wrapped himself in the towels sniffling and sneezing. Senri put his hand back on Husky's forehead and shook his head. "You're sick Husky," Husky nodded and bundled himself up more in the towels. Grabbing the pear he'd brought for Husky and the fish Senri helped the younger boy up and back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana went up to a dress shop once they were in the village and asked if there was any work she could do for the owner. She was turned down and so was Cooro who had went in search of a job as well. "Husky," Senri said as they stood on the corner of an intersection. Nana reached up and placed her hand gently on Husky's feverish skin. "Well since we can't find a place where we can all stay, let's go back in to the woods and see if we can find something like a cave or just some type of shelter, it's suppose to rain hard tonight." Nana put on a smile and it brought everyone's hopes up a bit. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving," Senri patted Cooro on the head and lead him over to a café.

"Alright boys, let's see if we can find some jobs now that we've had a meal and a small rest." Nana their fearless friend instructed like a general. "Sir yes Sir!" Cooro shouted as he ran off to find some work. Nana ran after him yelling about the mixed gender comment. Senri sighed and went off to a loading doc to find some work with Husky still clinging to his back. Senri was lucky and found a job moving boxes for a merchant.

Husky was aloud to sleep where Senri could see him easily as long as he didn't cause any trouble for the rest of the workers. Senri moved large boxes with ease over to wagons awaiting the merchandise and in little less than three hours he had moved everything that normally would have taken the other workers the whole day. On his break Senri went over and checked in with Husky. "How are you feeling?" Husky sneezed and gave Senri a smile, "I'm feeling a bit better thank you. How's your work?" Senri ruffled Husky's blue hair and smiled. "I'm glad it's good." A whistle went off signaling that break was over and it was time to go back to work. Senri bent and placed a kiss on Husky's forehead making him blush the deepest shade of red ever.

It was the end of the day and the four of them were going back in to the woods to find some adequate shelter for the night. To their luck they found a shallow cave just as it started to rain; hard. Starting a fire and placing more wood on it Cooro watched the shadows dance on the cave's walls. Husky was asleep next to the fire under a mound of blankets, that's all Husky seemed to be doing lately; sleeping and resting. There were no knocks over the head from him when he said something or did something stupid and Cooro was enjoying this almost hurt free life. Senri came back with in to the cave with another arm full of wood and some fish for their dinner. Cooking the fish like you would marshmallows the three ate, when they were done they cooked the smallest fish for Husky. Nana shook Husky awake gently telling him that there was some fish for him to eat. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Husky thanked Nana before he ate. "The fish was good thank you," Husky coughed as he set the plate the fish had been on down. "You're welcome Husky." Nana took the plate that was at the sick boy's side and pushed him down gently telling him to get some more sleep.

As everyone fell asleep Senri stayed awake keeping an eye on everyone and tending to the fire.

"Please! Please leave me alone!" Husky cried in his sleep thrashing around dangerously close to the fire. Senri scooped Husky up and held him so he was curled against his chest gently stroking his hair and calming him with soothing noises. "You're okay Husky, it's alright." Bunching up his friend's shirt in his hand Husky clung to Senri whimpering in his sleep. Senri held Husky as he fell asleep himself to the sound of the down pour outside the cave.

The next day wasn't very eventful. Nana and Cooro went off to their jobs and Senri took Husky with him to his.

"Senri? How come I woke up in your lap this morning?" Husky asked as they walked down the street looking for some lunch. "Scared." Senri replied flatly looking in windows of cafés and bakeries. "Oh, well. Thank you you're such a good friend Senri," Husky looked up at the taller boy with a big smile and in return Senri gave him a side hug. Going in to a bakery on their right Husky and Senri looked for something to eat. They bought a loaf of bread and a few cookies as a treat for everyone.

From the window in a café a man watched Husky and Senri as they walked around. The two boys had no idea that they were being watched or who the man who was watching them was. Sipping on his coffee while eating a piece of apple pie this man debated on whether or not Husky would be a good trade. Setting down his fork the man got up and left the café.

The man was tall with hair so white it looked fake from the back. He wore a suit and tie that matched his golden eyes. This man moved with a purpose but only a select few knew what it was. He had a hard face and an evil grin. All in all this man was not to be trifled with.

Husky gave Nana and Cooro a cookie happily when they all met up for lunch. "Thank you Husky and Senri!" Cooro yelled happily smiling at them. Husky and Senri chuckled at Cooro telling him it was no big deal and that they were happy to give them a treat. Nana had slipped away and had gone and gotten all of them drinks. Smiling as she gave them each one Nana noticed Husky has some color back to him. "Do you feel better Husky?" Nana asked daintily sipping on her drink. "Yup I am starting to feel better," Husky smiled big at his friend and unconsciously leaned in to Senri's shoulder. Senri placed an arm around Husky's waist smiling as Husky covered his hand with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

As the four were walking home Nana had a fleeting suspicion that they were being followed, shaking off the feeling, she thought of what they were to do tomorrow. Nana had fallen behind when she stopped to see if anyone was following them and she sighed as her frustration level rose about ten notches. "Nana! Come on!" She heard Husky yell a couple meters in front of her. "Coming Husky!" Nana gathered her skirts and hurried to catch up with them.

Once in the cave Husky and Senri told the other two that they were going to go get some food for tonight and that they'd be back soon. " 'Kay here Husky take some towels just in case you go swimming," Cooro handed the other boy the two fluffy towels to take with him and watched the two walk away. "Hey Nana, do you think Husky and Senri are together?" Nana stopped what she was doing and looked up. "I'm not sure. They're totally way more friendlier than they were before." Nana smiled to herself knowing that the two boys were starting to get more hands on in their relationship. "Hn well I think they're together," Cooro said happily. The two kept up their conversation while making the cave more homely and comfortable.

Husky's laugh rang threw the forest like bells do in a church. "Oh Senri come here I'll get it off you," Husky giggled moving to get the bear cub off of Senri's back. Picking up the small bear cub Husky set it on the ground and placed a hand on Senri's shoulder. "You okay?" Senri nodded with a look of surprise still on his face. Husky smiled at his friend and helped him up. Slipping his hand in to Senri's Husky hummed happily to himself as they went to the river Senri had found a day or two before.

Senri helped Husky pull off some of his clothes and watched as he wadded in to the river gracefully. Husky drove in to the river when he was thigh high in it and started looking for fish. Senri foraged for berries, roots, and small animals they could eat while staying relatively close to the river. Senri jumped on a rabbit and killed it quickly, he stuck the dead rabbit in his bag and went on looking for more food. Husky walked out of the water looking like a beautiful mermaid. Senri stopped and stared as Husky rung out his hair and dried off his legs. Smiling at Senri's expression Husky shook his head playfully and tossed a towel over Senri's head. Senri pulled the towel off of his head and folded it neatly placing it on the ground. Lacing up his boots and grabbing the fish, Husky went and sat down next to Senri. Husky put the fish in to Senri's bag and then flopped on to his back looking up at the sky. "That cloud looks like a swan," Husky pointed to a cloud that was passing by lazily, Senri laid down next to him and smiled as he looked at the clouds. "Fish," Senri pointed out a cloud and Husky looked. "It does look like one doesn't it?" Husky rolled over on to his side and looked at Senri. Turning his head so that he could look at Husky Senri smiled.

Husky traced Senri's jaw and kissed his forehead. Senri looked at Husky with big grey eyes slightly shocked that Husky had kissed his forehead. Smiling Husky brushed his lips against Senri's but gasped slightly as Senri pulled him down in to a kiss. Husky's lips molded to Senri's perfectly doing as Senri's lips willed. When Husky pulled away for some air he had a dreamy look on his face, one of pleasure and the willingness the please Senri. "Wanna go again?" Husky asked tracing Senri's lips. Nodding Senri and Husky smashed their lips together once again, Senri rolled them over so Husky was under him. Licking Husky's bottom lip Senri begged for entrance to his mouth. Husky parted his lips and was in ecstasy as Senri's sweet taste filled his mouth; like fresh summer berries and honey. The two moaned as they held each other not aware of their audience.

From the shadows two men watched Senri and Husky with interest. " Witch boy are we taking?" The man with the eye patch asked. "The blue haired boy," The bald one said. They watched as Husky nipped Senri's neck and licked the exposed skin on his chest. Watching as Senri whispered something in Husky's ear making the boy blush an unbelievable shade of red they took note of the +anima marks on both boys. When the two boys gathered their things and left the men were right on their heels keeping a safe distance.

In the cave Husky and Senri sat close to each other as they all ate, Husky seemed so much better all except for his cough. "Tomorrow when we go to our jobs you'll have to go get some medicine for that cough of yours," Nana smiled happy knowing that Husky and Senri had hooked up when they were out in the woods. "I will then right after I'll go and find a job," Husky said around a mouth of food that he covered with his hand. "Where do you work Cooro?" Nana asked. "Oh I work at a café on the edge of town," soon Cooro was chatting away like there was no tomorrow. "Sorry I asked," Nana groaned as Cooro's incessant talking. Husky and Senri laughed as Cooro just kept on talking not even stopping to breathe. The four sat around the fire late in to the night telling stories and jokes.

In the middle of the night while everyone was asleep the two men came in to the cave in search of Husky. They found him asleep next to Senri curled up under a blanket and one of Senri's arms. The man with the eye patch grabbed a handful of Husky's hair making him cry out as he was drug away from Senri. The other man held a gun towards Senri as he jumped awake already with his bear arm. "Move to save him and I'll shoot you." The bald man hissed at the three of them. Tears were flooding from Husky's eyes as he looked from Senri to Nana and Cooro and back. "Please," Husky cried as a hand tightened around his throat. "Shut up doll, wouldn't want to hurt you before the boss see's ya." The eye patch man whispered in to Husky's ear. "Leave him alone!" Nana yelled at the two men who stood in the middle of the three. "You need to shut your pretty face also before I put a bullet in it!" The bald man yelled. Senri sat there contemplating on what to do, deciding that it was too dangerous to make a move against the men he watched sadly as Husky was drug off screaming for him to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Husky was gaged and his hands were tied behind his back by the bald man. The man with the eye patch held the muzzle of his gun behind Husky's right ear telling him that if he tried to run he'd blow his brains out. Husky shook so bad with fear that it was visible just by watching him, and the tears that fell down his checks seemed to never end. "Oh stop your crying!" Husky was backhanded so hard that he fell down to the ground and he couldn't stop the cry of fear that was ripped from his throat. "Rin! Stop it. Katashi said we weren't to hurt him." The man who was bald said. "Fine Nao. Why don't you take care of him." Rin turned away from them and went to get their horses. Grabbing Husky's hair and pulling him up Nao shoved him the way Rin had stomped. Husky tripped over roots and got scraped up by the thorns on bushes as he was shoved towards the horses that waited by the river to take him to the mysterious Katashi.

Once they were at the river Husky was lifted up on to a horse in front of Rin and encircled by the man's thick arms. The horses were spurred in to a gallop and Husky was whisked away from his friends.

Husky was saddle sore by the time it was sunrise. They had ridden all night without giving Husky a break to stretch or the horses a time to rest. Rin and Nao took Husky to a town that was miles away from the small village that the four had been living by. "Get down and come with me," Nao ordered Husky when they had stopped in front of a nondescript building. Husky slid off of the saddle and instantly fell down. "Stupid child!" Rin hissed as he drug Husky up by his hair and backwards in to the building ignoring Husky's screams of pain and cries for him to stop. Nao stopped Rin once they were inside and passed the lobby. "Let me take it from here, you'll probably kill the boy before he's even worth the trouble we went through." Nao took Husky by the upper arm and guided him over to a metal door which opened with little effort.

Once they were inside the room Nao had Husky untied by the others in the room. As Nao straightened his eye patch he hummed to himself. Husky stood off to the side of the metal door looking around. The room had dog cages along two of the walls and in them there were girls and boys of various ages none of them younger than fourteen and none any older than eighteen. Husky was jarred out of his daze as Nao lead him over to a door way with a bed sheet for a door. When they were in the room Nao ordered Husky to undress. Looking up at the older man dumbfounded Husky didn't obey. "Are you seriously that dumb?" Nao muttered to himself as he took Husky's shirt off. Husky started crying as Nao undresses him. "Quit crying and go get in the shower," he pointed at a glass shower in the corner which was one of many in the concrete room. Husky walked timidly over to one of the showers and got in closing the frosted glass door quickly. Turning on the water Husky started to get his body clean.

"Why'd you let them take Husky?" Nana screamed in to Senri's clothes. Cooro hung off to the side of the two still in shock of the events that had just occurred. "It would have put Husky's life in danger, more than it already was." Senri gently wrapped an arm around Nana's shoulders trying to comfort her. Cooro looked over at them and Senri opened his other arm inviting Cooro to come over. Cooro ran in to Senri's embrace and started to sob as all the events of the night rushed back to him in one foul swoop. Senri held the two smaller children as they cried and sobbed in to his clothes. Nana and Cooro cried for hours and eventually fell asleep with their heads in the oldest +anima's lap. "Don't worry you two we'll find him. I Promise." Senri whispered to them as they slept exhausted from their crying.

When Husky was done showering he was given his clothes back and put in to one of the many cages in the room right outside the shower room. Husky drew his knees up to his chest as he sat in the dog cage scared out of his mind as he thought of all the things this place could be. "Psst," Husky ignored the sound burring his face in his arms. "PSSST!" The 'psst' was way louder and closer to Husky on his left. "Omfg, helloooooooo?" Husky finally lifted his head as a finger poked him in the side a couple times. "Finally, geez starting to think you were deaf." A girl with gunmetal grey hair sighed exasperated. Husky looked at the girl as he wiped the tears from his eyes, the girl had on a tank top with a jacket over it, some bell bottom pants and some Mary Jane shoes with unbelievably high heels. "Hi my name's Ko." Husky shied away from the girl thinking her insane for being happy in a place like this. Suddenly the girl started laughing crazily and Husky pushed himself as far away from the messed up girl as possible.

"SHUT UP KO!" Husky jumped hitting his head on the top of the dog cage as someone shouted from behind him. "Nao you're supposeta take care of her. Give her the damn meds!" Husky was hyperventilating now and laying on the floor of his cage in the fetal position. "Look what you did to the little fish Yori. Probably just gave him a heart attack." Nao chastised as he pulled Ko from the cage and injected a clear liquid in to her arm as she continually laughed like a maniac. Once Ko was back in her cage and the thick lock was put back on her door she started to calm down and after another five minutes she was out like a light.

Daring to peek out from under his arms Husky took a look at the way the doors to the cages were set up; a thick pad lock was on the outside of the cage keeping the door, which strangly opened from the top, from opening more than half an inch. On the side of the cage facing out there was another door only this one was too small for anyone to squeeze threw even if they got the flimsy chain off of the door. Curling back up in to the fetal position Husky didn't move out of this position for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Husky woke up when a bowl of food was shoved in to his cage hitting him in the head. Sucking in a deep breath of pain as he sat up he looked at Nao. "Eat you're going to need your strength." Nao walked away and went back to giving the other kids their breakfast. Husky ate the rice and egg in the bowl gratefully. When he set his empty bowl down Rin came and drug him out of the top of the cage.

Rin stripped Husky forcefully leaving bruises on Husky's wrists. Trying to pull himself from the man's grasp Husky cried for Senri and for his mother. "Stop!" Rin back handed Husky and continually drug him away. Husky was scared as Rin held him firmly and let Nao drug him. Within seconds of being drugged Husky went limp in Rin's arms.

Husky was still aware of everything even though he had lost all muscle control. He was lying in a king sized bed on top of the covers with a chain around his right ankle. Husky had been washed and some type of perfume had been sprayed on him. Hearing voices Husky pretended to be asleep.

"- breaking him in."

"You're really gonna do it? But you usually have customers do that,"

"Yes I do but you forget, I picked him for my selective clients who want a child who's not going to fight them all the time, one who just accept it,"

"Oh well go ahead and do as you please."

The voices stopped and Husky listened to the close sound of footsteps. Husky then felt himself being startled. "Oh you will be delicious," he heard the man on him whisper. Husky opened his eyes and looked in to the face of the man who would be 'breaking him in'. "So you've regained conciseness," a wicked and maniacal smile spread across the man's face, " All the more fun," Capturing Husky's lips in his own the man worked them until they moved as he commanded.

Tears ran down Husky's face as he tried to push the man off him. "Please," he cried, "get off me." Shaking his head the man forced Husky's wrists above his head and as he did this he bit Husky on the neck making him gasp in pain.

"Katashi I think he's broken," Nao said as he walked in to the room hours later. "Humph," Katashi crossed his arms as he looked at Husky's abused body. "I think he still needs to be stretched," Husky's body was bruised and bloody and so soar Husky dared not move. Katashi had taken his innocence violently and was still planning on abusing him. "No Katashi," Nao whispered, "he needs to be cleaned up and dressed for the auction. He accepted the rape without too much trouble and he's in shock. We don't want it getting worse by having him raped again within the same day."

Huffing Katashi waved his hand towards Husky's limp body and walked from the room. Nao unchained Husky and picked him up bride style. Carrying Husky's limp body in to the shower room he washed the blood off Husky's body. Once that was done Nao gave Husky to the girl who dressed their auction items. "I think a pair of tight skinny jeans and a tight shirt with his combat boots." The girls working in the room quickly dressed Husky and gave him back to Nao.

Rin put Husky in a cage and took him to the auction house with four girls and three boys.

"Alright you selected guests will have the opportunity to buy one of our best girls and one of our best boys. We only have eight for sale tonight so hurry and get your pick." The auctioneer announced excitedly and gave the signal to open the double doors to the space where the teenagers were kept.

Husky looked around the white room he had been placed in. There was a bed on one of the walls and a ceiling to floor mirror on the opposite wall. Husky lay down on the bed and coved himself up with the white blanket on the bed. Turning so he faced the wall Husky sniffed and suppressed his tears. The ach between his legs was almost unbearable and he was scared of the people here.

The men and women walked up and down the hallway looking in threw the glass walls that they knew were mirrors on the other side. One couple stopped by Husky's little cell and tried to get a look at him. "Um excuse me sir." The women said to Rin. "We want to see who's in there but they're on the bed under a cover, is there any way we could possibly see him?" Rin nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am. Wait here and I'll get him up and bring him over to the wall." With that Rin disappeared behind a door.

"Get up you brat!" Rin yelled at Husky as he barged in to the room. Husky didn't move, it hurt too much to move. Throwing the blanket off of the boy Rin took a handful of his silvery hair and pulled him off the bed. Husky screamed as every nerve in his body caught fire with the intense agonizing pain of rape. Husky fell to his knees in front of the mirror and hung his head. Yanking the young boy's head back so it was visible, Rin grumbled to himself.

After holding Husky's head up for a moment or two Rin walked away leaving Husky to fall over immobilized by fear and pain.

"He is defiantly one we're looking for," said the women from earlier to her husband. "Yes Karin he is, and, if we can't sell him for some extra money he sure could work as a freak show exhibit. I mean he's a +anima what could be freakier?" The husband told his beautiful wife. She laughed, a shrill cry like that of a seagull. Waving for Katashi the two told him that they wanted to buy Husky. "He's an excellent choice but if I may say, he was just recently broken. Maybe at most 3 hours ago, are you willing to let him heal before you use the kid?" The two thought and nodded. "Yes neither of us need him as a sex toy so he'll have plenty of time to rest," the man told Katashi. "How much do you want for the boy?" Katashi thought for a moment before answering. "Since he's new and absolutely fresh and scrumptious - one hundred and twenty thousand." The man thought for a moment and the a smile spread across his face. "You drive a hard price but my answer is yes I'll pay of the boy." Katashi looked through the glass at Husky who was in the fetal position on the floor and sighed. "Thank you for your purchase and may I say I'll be sad to see him leave."


	6. Chapter 6

Senri was sitting at a cafe table as he waited for Nana and Cooro to come back from their seach for info on Husky's where abouts. The two came had been talking to ex-actionerse trying to find out where Husky might have been. They had finally struck a solid clue and ran in to view of Senri at the other end of the streat. Quickly running up to Senri they cried, "We found some clues on Husky!" Senri stood up so fast his chair fell back wards causing the patrons of the cafe to stair at him. "Well! Tell me!" Cooro and Nana suddenly had sour looks on their faces. "Hen w-well you see . . . he was sold at an acution, a whore acution." Nana tried to break the news as gently as she could but Senri was absolutly pissed off. "Did you find out who he was sold to?" Both of the younger children knodded vigorously and followed the bear +anima back in to the woods.

Setting out a map on the rock they used as a table Nana pointed to a spot on the map. "He's here." Looking at where his beloved was Senri knodded and maked where he was with a small black X. "Pack up we're leaving tomorrow morrning." Senri comanded them as he rolled up the map and stuck it in his rut sack. The three went to sleep early that night to ensure that they were fully rested for the trip ahead.

"Get up fish," Husky's new master spat. The man was almost perfectlly round like a ball might be and he had thinning hair with a bald patch up top his head. Husky got up limping as the pain returned to his hips and groin. "You're to change into the outfit we've provided and go entertain our guests." Translation: go change in to the mermaid outfit, jump in to the aquarium, and do degrading things to get geusts aroused. Gagging as he thought of the task ahead of him, Husky took his time hooking the fake breasts around his torso like a women might hook a bra. Finally putting on the bra like top of the swim suite he was suppose to wear and the perals in his hair Husky sild gently in to the water of the aquarium. The change in to a fish was quick and soon he was ficking his tail lazily making his way to a small cave in the coral that rested in the center of the aquarium.

Fish of exotic colors swam about Husky with simple minded thoughts not caring that he was there. There was a tapping on the glass that got Husky's attenchion. He looked up and over and saw that some men and women practically had their faces embeded in the glass of the tank. Sighing sadly and wishing Senri was there Husky poked his head out of the cave shyly. The fish encouraged him to come out of the cave, telling him it wasn't that bad and that he should show off his beautiful scales and tail. Husky took a deep breath and swam out a bit more waving playfully at the gawking people. He could see his masters in the back of the group smilling sadisticaly. Keeping his smile but shivering badly Husky contiued to amaze them.

When the guests left and he had the chain back around his ankel Husky's door was shut and locked from the outside. Crawling over to the corner where some blankets had been piled up Husky made a small nest of them saving one for a cover. Husky fell asleep almost immediately, his heavy eyelids falling shut like they weighed a couple tons. Husky last thought before he slipped in to the blissfully, restfull, backness of sleep was, I'm sick and my masters are angery with me. There'll be hell to pay when I wake up.

Senri, Nana, and Cooro had been walking for two days and had finally arrived at the destination where they'd been told Husky was. It was late at night but the whole occupance were still awake in the house. Not making a noise the three went around back to see if they could find an easier way in to the estate. Nana and Cooro looked threw windows trying to find Husky as they went. Nana made a small shrieking noise when she saw Husky.

Laying on he floor Husky labored to pull in each breath that was so precious. He had just been beaten worse than any other of the beatings he'd gotten. Husky knew for sure his legs had been snapped like twigs and so had his color bones. His cheast hurt so bad he was sceard that he might puncture a lung. His breath rattled in his cheast and was wet when ever he exhaled. And to add to his contion Husky had been whipped, the open wounds weeping blood and clear liquids. Husky had no idea what he'd done to upset the masters' child but they had beaten him senceless because of it.

From outside Nana and Cooro tried to break to bars that ran from top to bottum on the window to Hisky's hell. Finally Senri sliced threw the bars as if they were toothpicks. When he saw Husky for the first time Senri was ready to kill whoever had done this to him. Jumping in to the room with such ease Senri didn't bother trying to stay silent. "Oh, Husky," he cried softly. Gently wrapping the small beaten boy in one of the blankets in the corner. Breaking the chains around Husky's ankles and wrists Senri layed him gently on the pile of blankets telling Nana and Cooro to stay with him while he took care of the sadistic bastereds who'd done this.

Nana watch Senri stalk out of the room not daring to go against the bear + anima's orders. Cooro was gently touching Husky's bruised and swollen face trying to confert himself with the warmth of the boy's skin and not the coldness of a corpes'skin. Down the hall way they heard screams and gurggeling noises. Moments later Senri returned and picked Husky up so gently it was almost hard to belive. They walked out of the house as if they owned it and went on their way to find Husky some medical teatment.


	7. Chapter 7

Nana had seen the bodies of a man and women when she and the others had come out of the house Husky had been kept in. Their throught were ripped out and she could see their spinal cords. Shivering with the memory she tried to concentrate on Husky's condition. He was wrapped up and cradled close to Senri's cheast as the bigger boy walked. Cooro was silent and had paled, he had more than likely seen the mutalated bodies of the two abusive people. "Are you two going to be okay?" Senri asked quietly as he slowed his walk. "Yeah I'll be okay," Cooro gave the older teen a small smile before he contiued to walk in to the deep dark woods before them.

Oddly enough to Nana the dark seemed palapible, as if it were wraping its self around the four of them. Grabbing at Husky's battered body, snagging at her hair and clothes and reaching out with gnarled claws at Senri and Cooro. "Senri, we're going to have to stop and rest here tonight. It's too dangerouse to contiue grouping around in the dark with Husky the way he is." Nana looked at Senri and saw him knodd. "Alright but tomorrow morning we have to find Husky some help, I'm – " The rest of the sentence hung in the air like the darkness everyone knew what Senri ment and nothing needed be said. Cooro leaned in to Senri's side yawing tirdly before saying, "We know you're worried don't stress though it woun't be good for Husky if you did." Sitting down and leaning back against a tree trunk Senri watched over the two smaller ones as they slept close by.

When he was sure Nana and Cooro were asleep Senri started to cry softly. Gently touching Husky's split and chaped lips he cursed himself for not being there for the one he loved so dearly. He kissed Husky's bruised and slightly swollen forehead as he tried to control his streaming tears. Husky's wet, ratteling breath caressed Senri's neak where the boy's head layed; covered by the thin ratty blanket and held close. Senri didn't stop crying for about an hour and when he had finished feeling sorry for himself and Husky he slept. The sleep was good, one of a tried mind and body.

The next morning Senri was the last one to wake up. The redness under his eyes was the only evidence that he had been emotional that night. Husky was awake too, just barley. His eyes were just slits in the purple, black of his swollen face. Licking his dry cracked lips Husky looked up in to Senri's face. Mewling softly Husky tried to ask for water. "W-w-water p-plea-please." Cooro had already went and gotten water that morning, he handed Senri a tin cup half filled with water, watching as Senri gently trickled the water in to his love's mouth. Swollowing hard Husky thanked the older boy hoarsly.

Husky sat up gingerly touching his face as he hung it low, ashamed of the beatings he'd taken. He did not lift his head when Nana asked him to, nor did he complie to Cooro's pleas so that they could clean his wounds. "Husky, honey please," Senri cooed softly taking Husky's chin in his fingers and lifting it up. Husky's silvery-blue hair fell in to his eyes as he was fourced to look up. He did not make eye contact with his lover nor his friends as they gently washed his wounds with the water Cooro had gathered earlier. "Thank you." Husky got out as he wraped himself back up in the blanket and climbed on to Senri's back clinging to him. Nana made sure Husky was well enough to be moved before Senri even took a step.  
>The golden rays of the sun shown through the leaves of the green trees around the small party of four. Husky had fallen asleep and was soozing fitfully as his companions walked threw the forest undisturbed by anyone or anything. The wind whispered to them telling them stories of the woods and things that had happened there. They did not stop to rest often because they knew the sooner they found a healer for their friend the better.<p>

"Look what's that ahead?" Cooro asked squinting ahead

Senri said, "Not sure. Looks like a house or maybe a shead."

Nana opened her bat wings and went to take a quick look. Coming back moments later with a smile she told them that it was a small house on the edge of a village. Trudging up the hill to the small house they woundered who lived there.

Senri knocked on the old wooden door quickly shifting Husky around as little as posible. A woman opened the door with-in the minute and staired at them questioningly. The woman's presence demanded respect and authority. "Yes? Do you need anything?" Her voice was like steel but soft also like a mother's voice might be. "Please Miss, our friend is hurt horrably and we need some help healing him." Nana stepped forward worring a thread behind her back as she spoke. Stepping to the side the tall woman welcomed them in. "Lay him here," she gestured to a bed through a door off of the small living room. Senri went in and layed Husky down on the soft bed glad that he was getting the help he so severly needed. Looking around Senri saw that the room was almost completely bare save for a small dresser and a few chairs over in a corner around a table. He left Husky's side reluctantly, loathing the fact that he'd be alone in a room.

"Would anyone like some tea?" The woman asked as she walked over to the tea pot hanging over the fire in the fire place. "Yes please Ma'am," Cooro told her swinging his feet as he looked around the small house. The tall woman looked at Senri and Nana raising a delicate eyebrow. The two knodded quickly with small smiles gracing their somber lips. "We never asked for your name Miss," Nana said suddenly. Looking back at the three children in her house she continued to pour the hot water in to the cups on the counter top. "My name is Kora . . . what is your name?" Kora placed the cups of steaming tea in front of the children saving one for herself. Smiling Nana said, "This is Cooro, Senri, and I'm Nana." She blew on her tea watching the seam swiral and dissapear in to the air. "Oh! And the boy in the room over there is Husky." Kora nodded drinking her tea. The four talked quietly for a while by the fire, the three children couldn't remember the last time they'd sat around a fire and just talked.

As Husky was sleeping in the room adjacent to the living room he had nightmares. "Please! Stop!" Husky saw the whip coming at him and he hear the sickening smack as it licked his skin painfully. He had no idea why his master was hurting him, he had done nothing wrong and had done everything asked of him. Husky pulled in vain on the chaines that kept his wrists above his head and against the cold unforgiving wall. He screamed again as he was kissed by the whip's sharp tip and tears fled down his cheaks in a stupid worthless attempt to esscape the tormant. Blood gently weaped down from the gaping wounds and from his hurt mouth. Husky had bitten his tounge, drawing blood, as he tried to not give his tormenters the satisfaction of his pained cries. His wrists were raw from the constant rubbing against the cruel chains that kept them captive, the chains on his ankels doing the same. He hadn't hung his head trying to keep some of his pride intact, but what came next made him wish he had hung his head. A blow to the face ripped a painfilled cry from his abused body, cutting a gash on high on the boy's cheak .

The man standing in front of Husky laughed viciously as he licked the blood off the whip and lissened to Husky's painfilled pants to pull air in. A kick connected to Husky's exposed ribcage breaking almost half of the bones in his cheast. Husky screamed as pain racked through his body from his cheast out. "Please-" he whimpered, "please stop," Blood dribbled over his lips and down his chin to fall in to the puddle of the bloody liquid at his feet. "Now why would I do that?" Husky's master smiled as he picked up something that looked like a baseball bat. "Please, no, please!" Husky sobbed.

From the other room Senri was immeadiatly pulled from the conversation as he heard Husky's quiet whimpers. Desiding to leave him alone thinking it might just be pain talking he returned to the conversation half lissening. It wasn't but half an hour later that Husky grabed Senri's attenchion again, also grabbing everyone else's. Husky was screaming, each scream filled with fear so raw and bloody it tugged at the heart strings. Senri ran to his friend's aid followed by Kora, Nana, and Cooro. Senri gently caressed Husky's face quieting him and comforting him. Husky cried in to Senri's shirt as he clung to the older boy. Senri enveloped Husky in his arms and held the poor boy tightly as he cried out all his fears and pain.

"It's okay babe, I'm here now." Senri whispered in to Husky's ear quietly enough so only he heard. Husky didn't answer but burried his face in to Senri's shoulder sobbing all the harder. Running his hand up and down Husky's back, Senri tried to comfort him but it only helped a bit to calm Husky's wired nevers at that moment. "Why don't I go start a hot bath and let you relax in it," Kora said as she strolled out of the room not making a noise. Nana placed a hand over Husky's and gently massaged it between her fingers. Cooro did not know what to do so he sat on the bed next to the other three and talking up a storm.

Outside in the dark of the night a storm had reared its ugly face. Shaking the house with its horrid breath and loud bellows. The rain acting against the violent shakes clamed everyone after the shaking subsided but promised to return.

-Author's Note – I'd love to hear some reviews people and thank's to those of you that have. Please excuse any of my spelling mistakes, I can't spell my way out of a paper bag. ^.^ also I'd love ideas if there are any for any more fanfics


	8. Chapter 8

Senri held Husky tightly as he sobbed in to his chest. "Shhh honey, I'm rite here nothing will hurt you when you're in my arms, I promise." Senri's soft voice did wonders on Husky's shaking body, he calmed the shaking but the crying didn't subside. Kora came back in to the room only moments after she had departed. "The bath is filled with hot water. I suggest you get him in there and let the water relax and comfort him." Senri swiftly picked Husky up bride style taking him to the bathroom.

With his back turned Senri waited for Husky to undress and slip in to the bathtub. Husky sunk low in to the streaming water, hugging himself tightly. Senri sat next to the bath with his back to Husky folding the fluffy towel that would clothe Husky's body. The rain was still thrumming on the roof top like a soft lullaby.

"Husky?" Senri said softly.

"Yes Senri?"

"Are you going to be okay after all this?"

Husky was quiet for a moment as he thought of everything that he'd gone through; being raped, being sold like livestock, the constant torment for his masters, the beatings –

"I'm not sure hon. I hope so, I hope so." Husky laced his wet fingers through Senri's and gave them a small kiss. Turning so his back was to Senri, Husky let him wash his back, shoulders, and arms. The water grew in to a deep pink as all the blood washed off of Husky's body with the gentle scrubbing from the washcloth Senri was using. When Husky's body was clean Senri massaged the knots out of the tense boy's neck and shoulders. Smiling slyly Senri nuzzled Husky's neck making him gasp in surprise before a small laugh escaped his lips. "Mmmh not here, not now." Husky moaned. Senri pulled away a little before saying, "I wouldn't put you threw that kind of physical work when you've barely got enough energy to stay awake." A small smile graced Husky's swollen lips as he pressed his to Senri's gently.

Standing up from the cooled water, Husky still remained in his graceful state not too badly affected by the wounds. Grabbing the fluffy towel that was offered to him Husky wrapped his wet body up. Having had his back turned as Husky was wrapping himself up Senri now whisked the boy out of the room and back bed. "Here Husky your clothes have been washed and repaired and I've got some tea with medicine coming in in about ten minutes." Kora held out Husky's clothes with one hand over her eyes showing respect to the boy's naked body. "Thank you Miss – "Husky turned to Senri for help as he grouped for a foothold so to speak in the conversation. "Her name is Miss Kora," Senri told him quickly. "Thank you Miss Kora for your hospitality." Husky sat down on the bed as a spell of dizziness washed over him. "Well I couldn't leave you children out side in the storm when one of you was hurt so badly." Moving her silver hair off her shoulders Kora left the room. "I'll leave you too so you can dress." Senri kissed Husky deeply leaving him breathless when he pulled away to leave.

Pulling on his pants and shirt Husky was exhausted. He lay down in the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets. His eyes were heavy and they started to close, soon before he knew it he was off to dream land to hopefully relax and not relive his nightmarish past.

Senri and Cooro shared a bed in a guest bedroom while Nana slept with Kora in the master bedroom. They'd left tea and medicine in Husky's room when they'd gone in and found him passed out on the bed wrapped up like a swaddled baby. Senri had tucked Husky in while Kora had placed a wet washcloth over Husky's burning forehead and eyes. Before leaving the room Serni had placed a sweet good-night's kiss on Husky's cheek. Nana had been watching from the door way and was smiling like the sun in the morning when it greets the earth.

The five of them slept well in to the morning and were starving when they woke up. "What's for breakfast?" Cooro asked hopping up and down next to the oven where Kora was placing little dough balls in to a pan. "We'll be having monkey bread and milk this morning." Quickly tying her silver hair back in a messy bun Kora sprinkled cinnamon and sugar over the little dough balls telling Cooro that it would give the bread a sweet crust on top when they came out of the oven. "I can't wait to try one!" Cooro shouted. "Shhh Cooro, Husky and Senri are still asleep," Nana walked in wearing a new dress that fit her form well and flattered her eyes. "Don't you look beautiful," Kora said looking at the dress Nana wore. "Thank you Miss Kora I really do love this dress you've given me." Nana smiled sweetly. "You're welcome honey; I wasn't going to wear it so I thought you might like it." At this moment Senri came out of the room looking refreshed just as Husky came out looking like he'd been drug through hell.

Senri quickly went to the weak boy's side giving him the support he needed and guided him over to a chair by the dinning table. "Today I'm going down to the village I'll have a doctor come up and take a look at you Husky. You seem worse than you were last night." She poured everyone some milk and sat down to have a light conversation with the children.

"Alright we shouldn't be long you two, if you need anything at all come and get me. Got it?" Both Husky and Senri nodded to Kora as she shut the door behind herself, Nana, and Cooro. When the three were gone and down the lane to the village below Husky clambered in to Senri's lap. He curled up and laid his head against the bigger boy's shoulder. Husky kissed Senri's neck and nuzzled it gently. Taking his chin in his hand Senri pulled Husky's mouth up to his own. The two kissed hungrily and soon Senri was asking for entrance to Husky's mouth. Feeling Senri's tongue on his bottom lip Husky opened his mouth and let him in. Senri's tongue explored every inch of Husky's mouth hungrily enjoying the change in taste as he moved around. Husky decided to turn the tables on Senri and his tongue slipped in to Senri's mouth making him jolt a little in surprise. Senri quickly learned to enjoy the feeling of Husky's tongue gliding over his mouth. Cradling Husky's face in his hands Senri smiled in to their kiss. "I love you Husky," Senri whispered against the other boy's lips. "I love you too." Husky smiled and kissed him lovingly. Senri kissed down Husky's jaw and neck, moving the boy's shirt so he could get more skin. Husky gasped as Senri's lips glided over his skin leaving goose bumps where they had been. Husky let out a small giggle when Senri got to a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Looking at Husky's happy face Senri cracked a smile too.

Twenty minutes later a knock came on the door. Senri got off the couch and went to see who it was leaving Husky there to wonder by himself. Opening the door Senri blocked the sight in to the house, a man stood there with a bag in one hand and his other still raised where it had been when he had knocked. "Yes?" Senri asked looking down at the slightly smaller man. "Miss Kora has requested my service here to treat a badly hurt boy." The man stated. Senri stepped to the side and let him through the door. Husky was checked out and bandaged up in moments. The man gave them some pain killers and penicillin telling them that Husky was to take the penicillin every time he ate and only to take up to four pain killers a day. "Thank you very much sir," Husky told him as he got up and left. "You're welcome young man. Take care," with that said the doctor left them.

"It seems like I'm saying 'thank you' a lot. What do you think?" Husky asked Senri as he drank the milk that was handed to him. "It seems we're all saying that a lot but we've got good reasons to. There's always something to be thankful for." Serni told the bandaged boy. Smiling Husky knew he was right. "Ugh recovery's a long road – " Smiling Senri nodded. "Most things are on long roads, just sit back and enjoy the view." Husky laughed gently , laying his head against Serni's shoulder and drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kora, Nana, and Cooro came home a couple hours later to find the two boys on the floor playing a board game. "Check," Husky said as he moved his rook. "Outta check," Senri moved his king to safety and waited for Husky's move. "What's up you two?" Nana asked as she set a bag down on the round wooden table. "Nothing much, just playing chest and waiting for you guys to get home." Husky answered moving his knight to take one of Senri's pawns. "Oooh! Letme play! Letme play!" Cooro jumped up and down. "Okay, here you and I'll be a team," Husky said moving over a bit. Senri moved his queen and waited for the two. "Hmm, let's move this one here," Husky pointed to their bishop and told Cooro where to move it. "Okay, your turn Senri." Senri looked at the board analyzing it. Finally deciding on his move Senri moved his rook.

The three played chest for hours while the other two talked and worked in the garden.

"Boys it's time for lunch," Nana sipped on her drink as she told them. They got up off the floor and went to sit at the table along with Kora and Nana. "What's for lunch?" Cooro asked. "We're having chicken and some salad." Kora told them as she bustled around the small kitchen. "Yummy!" Cooro smiled. Under the table Husky and Senri had slipped their hands in to each other's and Husky leaned against Senri's shoulder. They ate and soon Husky was tired out and went to take a nap. "Alright Husky I'll wake you up if you sleep in till dinner," Nana said. Husky smiled at her and went to his room followed by Senri.

Husky laid down on the bed stretching before he moved over and invited his friend on to the mattress. Yawning Husky placed his head on Senri's chest listening to his heartbeat. "I love you," Husky whispered in to the silence. Senri was quiet for a while as he thought of what Husky had just said and it's meaning for the two of them. Caressing Husky's hair Senri finally said, "I love you too baby," Husky placed his hand over Senri's before he kissed the boy. The kissing got ruff and Husky knew both of their lips would be bruised later. Knotting his hand in Senri's long hair Husky tugged making the other boy gasp. Senri coxed his tongue in to Husky's mouth trying out all the new flavors. Moaning softly, Husky sucked on Senri's tongue. Smiling down at him as he held it in between his teeth. Senri attacked Husky's mouth again cupping the back of the smaller boy's neck. Husky placed a knee in between the bigger boy's legs pressing up ward. Senri gasped and looked in to Husky's pale eyes.

"Husky- ughn, ughnnn," Senri couldn't help himself as Husky hit some of his sweet spots. "Mhhh," huffing Senri tried to tell Husky again, "Husky we- we can't do this with the others in the house," There was more kissing and grinding before they talked again. "W- why n-not? If we stay quiet enough we- we'll be okay."

"But what about your body and how beat up you are?" Senri turned his head to the side as Husky kissed down his neck and shoulder. "I'll be fine," capturing each other's mouth again they kissed so deeply that it took their breath away. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, Husky we have to stop before some one walks in on us or you get hurt worse than you already are." Panting heavily Husky flopped back on to the blankets next to the older +anima. "Fine. You win this time but next time we're alone I get to decide if we stop or not." Senri chuckled as he nodded. "Yes when we're completely alone you can decide if we go all the way or not." Husky turned over on to his side facing Senri and smiled at him as he closed his heavy eyelids. "Sweet dreams hon." Senri said softly as he looked out the window at the grey clouds that looked like it was pregnant with rain. Soon the soft pitter patter of rain on the windows and roof sounded making Senri smile as it cleaned the world.

Hours later Husky was still asleep as Nana opened to the door to his room. "Senri? Are you awake?" She called softly fearing she may wake both of them. "Yes I'm awake Nana." Senri looked back towards her from the bed. Nana came in to the room and looked at the two boys. Husky was wrapped about Senri along with the blankets while Senri was still and straight as an arrow. "It's time for dinner; could you wake him up please?" Senri nodded to the little bat +anima as she smiled at the two of them together.

"Come on Husky, it's time to wake up." Senri gently shook Husky's shoulder trying to wake the boy. Groaning Husky flipped over to face the wall mumbling about fairies, elves, and what-not. Laughing softly Senri shook him again a little harder this time. "Wake up Husky. It's time to get up, right now." Husky, yawning and waving away Senri sat up in the bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Husky looked at the two other +anima. "Well? I'm up what do you want now?" Nana chimed in now, "Go wash the sleep from your eyes and both of you clean up for dinner." Swinging his legs out of bed Senri helped Husky out. "We'll be out there in a few minutes you guys go ahead and start eating." Husky told Nana sweetly as he walked out with her. "Okay see you two in a few minutes," Skipping over to Kora and Cooro, Nana took her seat at the table.

Washing up at the speed of light they washed their faces and hands then went and joined the other three at dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

A week latter the five were down in the little village getting supplies for Kora's garden in the back of her house. "Oh these look like they'd be beautiful in the garden," Nana said. She held up a packet of seeds with the picture of a knock out rose. "You're right Nana those would work perfect in my garden." Kora took the seed packet from her and placed it with the others. Rummaging through other packets the girls talked about what to do with all the left over seeds. The boys on the other hand were off exploring the town and its shops.

"Oooh! Look! That looks like it'd be fun to go in to." Cooro pointed to a toy shop before running over to it and threw the doors. Sighing Husky smiled before he ran after Cooro. In the toy shop there was the biggest assortment of toys one could think of; jack in the boxes, yoyos, dolls, tin soldiers, and many more. "Wow, let's get Nana a doll," Cooro suggested. Husky looked up at Senri and shrugged. "I don't see why not. Pick one out for her." Perusing the shelves of dolls Cooro finally settled on three dolls. "Okay which one do we choose?" The three mulled over which doll to choose. "I think she'd probably like the one with the red hair and blue dress the best. What do you think?" Husky asked. Both boys nodded in agreement. "Yeah she'd like that one more than the others," Senri said. Dropping two coins in to Cooro's hand they let him go up and pay for the present.

"Nana! Nana! We've got something for you!" Cooro yelled happily as he ran up to Nana and Kora. Nana turned to look at them surprise written over her face. "You didn't have to get me anything guys." Cooro put the bag containing the doll in to her hands and grinned stupidly. Nana gasped as she saw the doll. "Oh boys, it's beautiful and it must have cost a small fortune." Shrugging Husky smiled brightly, "Anything for you Nana." Nana blushed a cherry red before hugging Husky tightly. "Thank you so much guys." Kora smiled at the children before calling them to come with her back home.

At Kora's home everyone went out back and started to work the earth so that the seeds could be planted. Tearing open the packet of flower seeds Nana and Cooro started to drop them in the holes Kora was making while Husky and Senri covered them and added some water. "Half way done guys, let's take a quick break then we can continue," Kora wiped her brow with the back of her arm before heading towards the house. Nana, Cooro, Senri, and Husky followed behind her happy to get out from under the sun's hot rays. Inside the five of them drank iced lemonade and ate a small snack of grapes and crackers. "Your lemonade is really good Mrs. Kora, what do you put in it?" Husky asked as he looked up at the older woman. Laughing lightly Kora said, "I don't put anything in it except a bit of sugar and some water." Nana poured herself another glass before asking for the grapes. When everyone was rested they all went out again and finished planting the seeds.

"I think it's time we leave Mrs. Kora, we been living here too long." Husky told the others that night. "But I don't want to leave her. She's like the mother I never had," Nana sighed. Husky didn't say anything for a bit and all was quiet. "Well you can stay if you're happy I'm not going to make you leave a place you enjoy being at." Nana looked up from her doll at the silver haired boy. "But what about you boys?" Cooro looked back and forth between the two before he spoke up, "I'd like to stay too, what about you Senri?" Senri shook his head, "No I feel the need to leave like Husky does. But if you two are happy here stay we'll let you choose." Husky leaned back in to Senri sighing sadly. "Let's get to bed. You two can tell us your decision tomorrow morning." Husky got up and said good night before heading into bed.

"Bye Husky, Senri." Nana called as she watched them leave from the door way of her and Cooro's new home. "Bye Nana, we'll visit soon." Husky called as he linked hands with Senri. They walked threw the town and out in to the woods. "So, are you sad that we left the two of them?" Husky asked his friend. "Kind of, I'm going to miss them but they're happy and, I have you to keep me company so it all works out." Husky smiled before kissing Senri. Senri picked Husky up and swung him around making the boy scream happily. Laughing Husky hugged Senri tightly before they started to walk again. "Were to? Should we settle down, look for jobs, continue to travel?" Senri asked. Husky tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought. "Hmmm let's find a place of our own but still travel," Husky suggested. Senri nodded and laced his fingers through Husky's. "That sounds like an excellent plan but we've got to find work first if we're going to get a place of our own." Husky gave a curt nod, "Let's go fine jobs then!" Laughing Senri looked up at the bright sky with the lazy clouds in it.

That night the two of them built a fire by a small pond that Husky had caught fish from. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate and watched the moon sparkle in the water of the pond. Husky laid back in the grass watching the night sky and all of the twinkling stars. "It's beautiful, the night sky. I missed being able to see it," he said quietly. Senri sighed as he laid back also. "It is something one would miss most isn't it?" Turning his head to look at Senri's profile Husky brushed some hair out of his face. "Yes it is," the two snuggled closer together under a blanket Senri had brought and fell asleep watching the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up early in the morning Husky sat up and stretched before hunkering back down in to the warmth of Senri's side as the cool bone chilling air nipped at his skin. Peeking his face out of the warm blanket Husky watched the sunrise, he watched as it painted the sky a fiery red and a soft pink chasing the deep blues and blacks of the night sky away. "I love sunrises," Husky whispered to himself. "Me too," Senri said making Husky jump a little. Placing a hand over his heart Husky looked down at Senri from his now sitting position. "You scared me!" Husky said punching his friend in the shoulder. "Ow, I think." Senri sat up also leaning back on his hands as he watched the sunrise with Husky. Leaning in to Senri's side Husky kissed him sweetly.

Packing up their things the two started off for the next village. Walking hand in hand the two talked and held a a light conversation. "Senri, would you be considered my boyfriend now?" Husky asked looking up at the taller teen. Shrugging his shoulders Senri bent and pecked Husky on the cheek, "I can be what ever you'd like me to." Blushing Husky gave Senri a side hug. "Alright you shall be my boyfriend and I yours." Laughing a little Senri and Husky kept walking.

"Okay," Husky sighed as he clapped his hands together. "We need to find jobs and a place to stay while we're here." Senri nodded looking around for any help wanted signs. Walking down the cobble stone streets the two looked and searched for work. Finally finding some shops that needed work the two went and applied for the jobs.

Meeting up went they were done with the interviews Husky smiled brightly. "I got the job," he said. Senri grinned as Husky took his hands and swung them gently back and forth. "What about your job interview?" He asked the other. "Oh I got mine too. Piece of cake." Senri told Husky lightly. "I'm so glad!" Husky hugged Senri tightly over joyed with the moment. Laughing lightly the two went and had a treat for all of their good fortune. But good fortune never lasts forever and the man watching the two knew that all too well.

Katashi sat in a cafe watching the two tell the other the good news. His eyes followed them as they headed off down the street, unknowing that he was watching them. Finishing his tea Katashi left to go back to Nao and Rin telling them the news of seeing his favorite little boy. But before he did that Katashi followed the two to see what they were up to.  
>He watched as the two shared a kiss and a meal together. Oddly enough Katashi felt a possessiveness consume his being as he watched the two. The silver haired boy was his and his alone but here he was sitting at a table in a baker's shop sharing a meal and stealing kisses with another man.<p>

Husky smiled as Senri told him about the interview, "Really? The man gaped at you when you walked in? Rude." Senri laughed at Husky's comment and took another piece of bread from their small loaf. "What was yours like?" Senri asked. "Mine? Well it was alright. Nothing special, I just went in, asked about the job, told them what I was good at and that I was suited for the job and they hired me." Senri raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Really they just hired you on the spot?" Husky nodded and tore a chunk off of Senri's slice of bread. "Yup because I'm just that good," Senri smiled and looked out the window they were sitting in front of.

Running his foot up the side of Senri's leg a smile graced Husky's lips. Senri gave Husky a sly look before taking a drink of his tea. "What should we do now?" Husky asked as he stole a sip of his boyfriend's tea. "We need to find a place to sleep tonight and for the rest of the time we're here." Senri told his friend. Husky drummed his fingers on the table for a moment thinking. "Oh! I saw an Inn down on Smith Street." Senri nodded and finished off his tea before Husky could. "Let's go get a room then before there all taken." The two stood and left the baker's shop traveling down towards Smith Street talking and laughing at everything and nothing all at once. The people that were also walking down the street smiled as they saw how happy the two were.

The bell tinkled as the they walked in to the Inn. "Hello and welcome to the Black Bird Inn. How may I help you?" The perky desk attendant asked. "Hello," Husky smiled. "We need a room for two. Do you have any available?" The attendant searched her book looking for an open room. "I'm sorry no we don't. We do have a room with one bed in it though, it's our only one left." The attendant said in a tone that said she was sorry. Husky just smiled at her, "I never said the room needed two beds did I? We'll take the room please." Looking a little shocked she handed Husky the key to their room and watched as they disappeared up the stairs to the room.

Flopping back down on the big bed in their room Husky stared at the ceiling. "I missed sleeping in a bed. We only slept on the ground for a night but I still missed the softness of the bed." Senri sat next to his love and agreed. "Yes beds are very nice when you've slept on the ground." Leaning down to kiss Husky Senri got pulled in to a deep and almost never ending kiss. Their lips moved against the other's in a slow loving manner, working the other's mouth open they played with their tongues. Moaning Husky made Senri's heart soar with pleasure. Breaking their kiss Senri kissed up Husky's jaw and to his neck. Sucking on a piece of the ivory skin Senri nipped and licked on the forming hickey. Husky loved the sensations and turned his head to the side so that his lover could get at more skin. The groans coming from Husky's through were enough to make Senri want to take teen next to him, but he restrained from doing any thing more than marking Husky as his. Pulling away Senri got a moan of disappointment from Husky. Senri gently combed his fingers threw Husky's silver hair kissing him over and over again. "I love you Senri." Husky said looking up in to Senri's face. "I love you too Husky," the two cuddled up and just enjoyed the company and the peaceful silence for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys! Sorry this chapter has taken so long I've had a ton of bull going on in my life and thanks for the reviews! I love you all 3_

As Husky and Senri lay in the mess of tangled blankets and sheets asleep Husky drempt of another incident that had happened just before Senri, Nana, and Cooro had come and saved him.

His wrists were in handcuffs and hooked on to a spike jutting out of the wall above him. His feet barly touched the hard cold concreat floor and he was facing the concreat wall. His body hurt, it ached in places he didn't know he had and he was scared out of his mind. Hearing heavy foot falls behind him as they entered the room he heard a deep laugh. "You did well Son, let him down and give him the bread you promissed." He heard a hand patting a shoulder and a smug little laugh. "Alright Father." Came a reply, "Can I play with him again tomorrow?" Husky fell to the ground with a shaky cry of pain and a hiss as the pain intensified as he was kicked in the wounds on his back. "When he's stronger you can play with him again. Come your mother is waiting at the dinner table." Two of his masters left and Husky finally started to cry.

His tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed on the floor quietly; mixing with the blood puddles from the whip marks on his back. Letting out a heart brocken sob Husky tried to drag himself over to the wadd of blankets that acted as his bed. He mangaged to just make it to his 'bed' before he finally passed out.

Husky woke up enveloped in Senir's arms as he bawled his eyes out. "Shhh, it's okay, everything's okay." Senri was rocking back and forth as he held the smaller male letting him cry in to his shirt and cling to him like a life line. "I'm right here babe, there's nothing to worry about." As he was whispered soothing things, Husky tried to calm down. That night was the night before his friends had come to save him, that night ment a lot to him. It was the last time he was beaten; hopefully. Senri grabbed one of the tousled blankets and wrapped it around the both of them. "Would you like to talk about the dream?" Senri whispered. Clinging harder to the other's rumpled shirt Husky pressed his face in to his shoulder and sobbed some more before his shook his head. "Alright love," Senri didn't say another word as he continued to comfort Husky in to the early morning hours.

When he woke up he was still safely secure in Senri's arms and wrapped up in a blanket. Rubbing his tender eyelids from sleep, Husky quietly slipped out of the other's sleeping grasp and went to the bathroom. Coming out a short time later he found Senri waking up.

Bounding up to the bed and jumping on his mate Husky giggled at Senri's face; all memories of last night and the dream gone. "Come on! We start work today!" Senri's face turned beat red as he saw what Husky was wearing. Husky was clad in only a towle and as he stratled Senri it became very revealing. Looking down Husky smirked, "Quite staring and go shower." Rolling off of Senri's waist and over to the other side of the bed Husky went to find nice clean clothes for his job. Dropping his towle as he rummaged in the their bag Husky stood naked facing away from Senri. Stairing at Husky's butt for a moment then shaking his head of the thoughts that were forming Senri went off in to the bathroom.

Later that day the two returned to their rented room. "Ugh, I'm tired of all those snotty people," Husky groaned loosening his black neck tie. Nodding in agreement Senri took a drink of his bottled water. "At least we're making money, it's better than living out in the woods." Reaching for the water Husky took a sip before setting it on the night stand and looking at the time. "They serve dinner here at what 6:30?" Senri grunted a yes as he kicked off his shoes. "We have about twenty minutes till then, what shall we do?" Husky kneeled behind Senri on the bed and wrapped his arms around Senri's waist. Kissing his neck Husky smiled as he left goosebumps. "I'd like to take a bath and relax if you don't mind." Senri stood up to face Husky. "I don't mind at all, but I have one question for you . . . can I join?" A smile on both their lips Senri ofered Husky a hand and lead him to the bath room.

Undressing eachother as the bath filled the two explored their mate's body. Husky squeeked as Senri grabbed his bottum but soon leaned in to the touch. Running a hand over Senri's stomach and looking at the scars he had Husky kissed the man's collar bone lovingly. "The bath's ready," Husky breathed as he pressed their bodies against one another's. Moaning in to Husky's hair Senri nodded and stepped in first. Husky sat so he could face his partner and watched as his legs became a tail before sliding down untill the water reached his nose. Lifting his tail out of the steaming water he dropped it back in and giggle as Senri got splashed. Laughing too Senri splashed water at Husky.

Hearing a knock on their door they both went quiet then they heard a voice. "Dinner is ready and will be held in the conferense room down stairs." Letting out a sigh of relief Husky dipped his head back in the water. "Wow , for a second I thought that might be the maid and that she'd come in and find us naked together." Lounging back against the side of the tub Senri said, "Yeah that would have been really embarassing and who knows how she would react to knowing we were +anima."

After washing their bodies of the day's stress they went down stairs and enjoyed the dinner provided then truged up to their warm freashly made bed and passing out cold.


	13. Chapter 13

After eating at the cafe, Rin and Nao made their way back to Nao's home. Nao stuck close to Rin as they walked through the bad neighboorhood to get back. Rin walked with his head held hight giving any person he saw as threatening a piss off look, while Nao was hugged to his side hidding in his coat and scarf.

Someone wolf- whistled at Nao as he walked by making him turn beat red. Rin just scoffed and drapped an arm around Nao's shoulders.

Getting back to the homes the two found Katashi waiting for them. He was leaning against the wall sipping coffee from a steaming mug. "So nice of you two to come back." He got up off the wall and began walking with the two. "So . . . how was your first time Nao?" Katashi asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Nao was horrified to say in the least. Casting his gaze downward Nao did not answer. "Hmm, so it was bad then?" Rin looked at his boss, a glare masking the horrified feeling he felt as well. Raising his hands in defense Katashi chuckled. "I'm messing with you Nao, besides why would I want to know how your first time was. That's way too private for you to just anounce to the world." Nao knodded still not looking up.

The three reached the supplies closet and began to putting what they needed in bags. Rin was in charge of their food, Nao was in charge of their first-aid supplies, and Katashi was picking out what they'd use to get Husky. They stayed silent as they worked to accomplish the task at hand only speaking when they needed an item from one another.

After half an hour's work the three had everything they needed packed. Hefting the bags over their shoulders the men went down to the stables to saddle up the three horses that they would use.

Husky pulled the thick blanket up over himself and Senri. Their room had begun to get chilly at night and retained the biting air in the morning. Burying his numb nose in to the crook of Senri's neck Husky closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence.

Senri was runing his thumb over Husky's hip trying to memorize the curve. Their eyes met as he moved down and a smile spread over their lips.

"Do you have work today?" Senri asked quietly. Husky knodded as he proped himself up on an elbow. "Yes, I've got work. And you?" Letting out a small laugh at the sight of Husky's bed-head Senri shook his head. "Nope I have today off. You should get ready for work or you'll be late." Sharing a chaste kiss the two got out of bed. Husky showered while Senri got out their clothes, then the two switched places, Senri showering while Husky got dressed. Once they were dressed and had eatten they set out.

Senri walked Husky through town to the bakery that he worked at. They shared small conversations as the streets began to come alive with the residence of the town, shops opening, stands being set up and the like.

When the two reached the bakery's door Husky climbed the few steps there were before turning back to Senri. They looked at eachother not knowing what to say exactly. "So, I'll see you at noon for your lunch break?" Senri asked. Husky nodded and as he opened his mouth to say something the door behind him opened. "Come on Husky. We've got a lot of work to do; who's this?"

Not turning around at his boss' voice Husky answered. "This is my boyfriend Senri, Senri this is my boss Ko." Both men gave eachother a small smile and shook hands. "Nice to meet you, now come on Husky customers will be coming soon." Bounding down the steps Husky kissed Senri and gave him a quick hug before following his boss inside.


	14. Chapter 14

After eating at the cafe, Rin and Nao made their way back to Nao's home. Nao stuck close to Rin as they walked through the bad neighboorhood to get back. Rin walked with his head held hight giving any person he saw as threatening a piss off look, while Nao was hugged to his side hidding in his coat and scarf.

Someone wolf- whistled at Nao as he walked by making him turn beat red. Rin just scoffed and drapped an arm around Nao's shoulders.

Getting back to the homes the two found Katashi waiting for them. He was leaning against the wall sipping coffee from a steaming mug. "So nice of you two to come back." He got up off the wall and began walking with the two. "So . . . how was your first time Nao?" Katashi asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Nao was horrified to say in the least. Casting his gaze downward Nao did not answer. "Hmm, so it was bad then?" Rin looked at his boss, a glare masking the horrified feeling he felt as well. Raising his hands in defense Katashi chuckled. "I'm messing with you Nao, besides why would I want to know how your first time was. That's way too private for you to just anounce to the world." Nao knodded still not looking up.

The three reached the supplies closet and began to putting what they needed in bags. Rin was in charge of their food, Nao was in charge of their first-aid supplies, and Katashi was picking out what they'd use to get Husky. They stayed silent as they worked to accomplish the task at hand only speaking when they needed an item from one another.

After half an hour's work the three had everything they needed packed. Hefting the bags over their shoulders the men went down to the stables to saddle up the three horses that they would use.

Husky pulled the thick blanket up over himself and Senri. Their room had begun to get chilly at night and retained the biting air in the morning. Burying his numb nose in to the crook of Senri's neck Husky closed his eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence.

Senri was runing his thumb over Husky's hip trying to memorize the curve. Their eyes met as he moved down and a smile spread over their lips.

"Do you have work today?" Senri asked quietly. Husky knodded as he proped himself up on an elbow. "Yes, I've got work. And you?" Letting out a small laugh at the sight of Husky's bed-head Senri shook his head. "Nope I have today off. You should get ready for work or you'll be late." Sharing a chaste kiss the two got out of bed. Husky showered while Senri got out their clothes, then the two switched places, Senri showering while Husky got dressed. Once they were dressed and had eatten they set out.

Senri walked Husky through town to the bakery that he worked at. They shared small conversations as the streets began to come alive with the residence of the town, shops opening, stands being set up and the like.

When the two reached the bakery's door Husky climbed the few steps there were before turning back to Senri. They looked at eachother not knowing what to say exactly. "So, I'll see you at noon for your lunch break?" Senri asked. Husky nodded and as he opened his mouth to say something the door behind him opened. "Come on Husky. We've got a lot of work to do; who's this?"

Not turning around at his boss' voice Husky answered. "This is my boyfriend Senri, Senri this is my boss Ko." Both men gave eachother a small smile and shook hands. "Nice to meet you, now come on Husky customers will be coming soon." Bounding down the steps Husky kissed Senri and gave him a quick hug before following his boss inside.

**xXx**

**short chapter i know but im trying to come up with cool things to do with the story and there's got to be some boring parts first T_T**


	15. Chapter 15

Husky and Senri continued their lives as normally as possible for them. They went out a few times for dates, they started looking for cheap houses outside of the town, Nana and Cooro came and visited for a few days. But from the background Katashi, Nao, and Rin watched them waiting like preditors for the perfect opportunity.

It was late in the night and Rin was sitting with Nao on a rooftop under a blanket watching their targets through a window. Nao was shivering like there was no tomorrow in the ten degree air. Concerned for his mate Rin told Nao to go inside and warm up. Shaking his head Nao just snuggled closer to Rin's warm side under the blanket. "N-no I can't l-l-leave you out here a-a-alone." Sighing Rin took his scarf off and wrapped it around Nao's head.

They sat up on the roof for another couple of hours learning Husky's and Senri's routines. It wasn't untill three in the morning when they were aloud to come back inside. Rin looked down at Nao to find him fast alseep. Moving Nao over so he could slip out from under the blanket Rin gathered their things before carrying Nao in bride style.

Katashi was sitting in their hotel room, under a mound of blankets with a cup of tea in one hand and an open book in the other. Looking up from the book he asked, "How did it go? What information did you two gather?" RIn ignored his boss as he put Nao in bed.

Laying smaller man down in the queen sized bed and taking his shoes off, he pulled the thick down blankets over him. Kicking off his own shoes Rin went out in to the living area closing the door to the rooms behind himself.

"We gathered very little about them. They go to work at eight, get home at five-fifteen, eat dinner at six, get ready for bed at nine, are asleep by ten-thirty. There's not much to their day to day life." Walking over to the table where a tea pot sat Rin poured himself a cup of tea. Katashi let out a cross between a groan and a sigh as he set his book down in frustration.

After a long silence Rin spoke. "Katashi, I don't think Nao and I are up for any more of this traficing." Katashi looked up at Rin with eyes of pure rage. Katashi wasn't known for being the nicest boss when it came to people quiting his business. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Rin so that they stood toe to toe. With a sneer Katashi said, "Neither of you will be leaving this business any time soon." Rin didn't flinch at the threat but was smart enough to know it wasn't an empty one.

"If you leave Rin, Nao will pay the price," Katashi's sneer morphed in to a sadistic smile as he saw fear flash over his face. "Now, would you really do that to him? You know he's barely strong enough to give a fifteen year old a good fight. How do you think he'd fare in a fight with a couple grown men?" After making his threat known Katashi stepped away from Rin, going back to the chair and his tea.

"Don't touch him, ever." Rin finished his tea and went in to his room without another word. Katashi laughed to himself before going back to his book.

The next day Nao woke up compleatly unaware of the tesion between the other two men. He pushed the covers off of himself and got out of bed groggily. Making his way to the bathroom Nao showered and changed clothes. When he came out of the bathroom he looked over at the digital clock on the night stand. Squinting he read that it was 2:43 in the afternoon.

Going out in to the living area of their hotel room he saw Rin at the table munching on a muffin, on the otherside of the room Katashi stood talking on his cell phone. Rin's eyes were glued to every movement Katashi made, making sure he didn't go anywhere near the room he thought Nao was still sleeping in. Padding softly over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room Nao pulled out a bottle of orage juice.

"Good afternoon Nao," Katashi called. Nao gave him a soft smile before saying, "Good afternoon Katashi, Rin." He pulled out a chair and sat next to Rin at the table, stealing some of his muffin. "How did you sleep babe?" Rin asked. "Really good thank you," he said. "Hey, did you bring me in last night?" Nao looked up at Rin as he asked the question. Rin nodded as he ate another peice of his muffin. "Oh, no wounder I don't remember coming in."

Katashi came closer to the two and Nao saw Rin's jaw clench. Looking back and forth between the two he furrowed his brow. "Did I miss something?" Both of the men were quiet in the time after of the question. Rin stood still not taking his eyes off of Katashi as he threw away the muffin wrapper. "Nope, you didn't miss anything," Katashi gave Nao a smile that was laced with venom. "Okay-" Nao suddenly got the fight or flight feeling as he looked at Katashi.

Standing up quickly and making an excuse about going out to the store Nao ran off to get his shoes. He'd seen that smile Katashi had shown him before, after it always followed something bad and it was best to get the hell away from him. When he finished tieing up his boots Nao all but flew out of the hotel room.

Katashi watched Nao's hurried escape with an amused expression. "Aww, looks like I've scared off the boy." Rin glared at the man before him. "I'm going out," Rin growled grabing his and Nao's coat.

Out in the streets Rin looked for Nao amongst the thick crowd. Not seeing the mop of brown hair anywhere that belonged to Nao near by Rin walked down the streets.

Sighing in frustration Rin leaned against a building. He'd been looking for Nao for at least fourty five minuets and the idiot had to be freezing without his coat. Turning in a slow circle Rin spotted Nao down the street heading towards him. "Nao!" Rin yelled.

Nao looked to his left and saw Rin on a corner looking very pissed. Making his way over to the man Nao set down the bags he was carrying. "Where the hell have you been? I was freaking out because I couldn't find you," Rin asked. Taking the coat in his partner's hand and putting it on Nao explained that he had been in the farmer's market down town. Stooping down to pick up the bags Rin asked why Nao had practicaly run out of their hotel room.

"I ran because I've seen that smile before and nothing good comes of it." Nao explained. Giving the smaller man a side ways glance at that. "So you were just gonna leave me with him?" Rin teased. "N-no! I didn't mean to just leave but I know you can handle yourself! I-I-I . . . don't know." Nao sighed flustered now. Rin chuckled as he watched Nao try to explain. "Don't worry about it Nao I understand why you ran," he comforted.

They kept walking around the town just seeing what was out at this time of day. When they had walked to the edge of the town they stopped for a bit in a near by coffee shop.

Rin grabbed their orders from the counter and walked back over to where Nao sat in a booth waiting. Setting the cups down he slid in to the seat across from Nao with a question in mind that had been bugging him all day. "Nao, can I ask you a question about your past?" Looking up from under his bangs he nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"How did you end up with Katashi?"


	16. Chapter 16

Nao was caught off guard by the question and surprised by it too; the surprise must have shown on his face because Rin quickly began apologizing and telling him he didn't have to answer. Giving the man across from him a reassuring smile as he placed a hand over his Nao said, "It's okay Rin, you just caught me off guard by the question, not many people ask me these kinds of things." Taking a drink of his hot chocolate and settling back in to the plush booth upholstery Nao began to tell Rin how he'd met Katashi.

"I had just turned fifteen when all this happened, it was late in autum when the leaves head all fallen and frost was starting to cover the grounds in the morning, when the smokey smell of the woods was fading. I was out in the forest taking a walk late in the evening looking for anything of interest; I hadn't gotten very far when a shadow fell across my path - tall, big, blacker than night.

I was scared as any child would have been, I wasn't very strong, fast, nor did I have the stamina to out run whatever was making the shadow. I turned around slowly praying that it wasn't some murder or rapist . . . I guess I got lucky on one of those prayers, he's not a murder. Katashi had followed me in to the forest that day after seeing me in the market with my mother earlier that day. That smile he had - it still scares me. When I turned to run farther in to the forest he just laughted and went after me. I hadn't gotten more than twenty - thirty feet when i got caught in a trap. My ankle ensnarred in foot trap, the jaws clamped down so hard I thought I might have broken my ankle.

He waltzed up to me still smiling that horrid smile of his saying that he'd caught a beauty and that I'd fetch his a large sum of money. I was still trying to get free when he reached me, the last thing I remember from that encounter was him drugging me. I woke up in a cage naked and filthy as all hell, my head pounding like a hammer on a nail and a still a little drowsy from the drug. The weird thing about the situation was that I was the only cage in the room but through the open door I saw all the other cages with the other children in them.

I stayed in that cage for days watching everyone else being fed and given water and the luxury of also being given a shower or on rare occasions, a bath. By the time I was even acknowledged I was too weak to sit up. The next day Katashi opened my cage and dragged me out on to the cold concrete floor, I was so scared at that moment; not knowing what would happen to me, if I'd live or die -

Nao gave a small bark of a laugh as he wiped away tears that he hadn't even realized had been streaking down his cheaks. Rin opened his mouth to tell Nao it was alright to stop telling him the story but Nao beat him to it as he started talking again.

" Katashi called over some of his men and I was picked up and taken to a room with a bed. I was examined, washed and put in some clothing. Next, a man came in with a bowl of something that was steaming . . . I was so hungery at this point that I didn't care what was given to me. Just as long as it kept me alive.

The man sat on the edge of the cot I was laying in, he put the bowl on a nearby table and then turned back to me. He took one look at me then got up and rumaged in a cupbaord near the far wall, he came back with a blanket and laid it over me - only then had I realized I'd been shivering and my teeth had been chattering uncontrollably. The man spoon fed me the bowl of soup then left without another look back. I pretty much fainted after that, too worn out and exausted to do anything else.

When I woke up next I learned that I'd been chosen to be Katashi's personal servant. It was a lucky break for me I've been told, there was much worse. I started training that day; I learned how to aproach Katashi, how to talk, how to walk, and what was expected of me. These lessons were given to me for about a week before I was on my own and that's when I realized how much I wish they'd just left me to die in that cage.

It was my second day on my own and I was serving Katashi some tea, I spilled some of the tea out of the cup and on to the floor. Quickly I started to clean it up but I guess I wasn't fast enough because in the blink of an eye Katashi had a fist full of my hair and was yelling at me. I didn't understand a word he was saying and I guess my lack of responce angered him even more. He me in to the table and began to beat me. My hips were stratled effectively pinning my legs to the floor, while my hands were free they didn't do much in the way of protecting me. I took quite a few punches to the face and chest and when Katashi thought I had submitted myself he got off me and beat the rest of my body before throwing me back in to the cage I had adopted as a bed. From what I've heard i wouldn't stop say that I was sorry, even after I had passed out from the pain.

That's basicaly how my life went until you showed up. I was told that I'd be your partner and started my training with you a week after. The sad part is, is that I'm still Katashi's servant. I don't think I'll ever be able to get away from him.

Rin leaned across the table and gently wiped away the remaining tears that refused to fall on Nao's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you and that I didn't show up any sooner. This must be absolute hell for you and yet you're still going." Nao gave him a small sad smile as he grasped Rin's hand. "You've nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault and you need to not worry about what should have been done or what could have been done." Nao's voice was soft in the slightly loud air of the coffee shop. "Well now I know why you ran when you saw Katashi's smile. Come on, let's get out of here and go do something else." Rin pulled Nao out of the booth, grabbing the bags of food and his cup in the prossess. Nao happily followed the man he loved back out in to the cold air of the village.


	17. Chapter 17

Senri waited patiently outside the bakery that Husky worked at. He was sitting at one of their outdoor tables quietly sipping his tea and wasting some time until Husky got off of work.

Checking the clock on a near by building Senri noticed that he only had around ten more minutes of waiting to do. He gave a content sigh as he took a sip of his tea, enjoying the way the liquid rolled around in his mouth and slithered down his throat. As he watched the people on the street in front of the shop, Senri noticed two people that seemed to keep popping up in the background of his and Husky's life.

Watching them as they walked down the sidewalk arm in arm, the bigger one carrying a few bags of food while the smaller one carried two drinks, Senri tried to place them somewhere in his memory. Where have I seen them before? Senri questioned himself tapping the tip of his index finger on his chin.

Then it clicked. They may look different now, but the similarities between the two a month or so ago and now were still present.

"Hey, babe. Ready to go?" Husky asked as he walked out of the bakery.

Tearing his eyes away from the two men who had taken Husky from the group, Senri looked up at Husky and smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Great, because I don't know about you, but I'm famished!" Husky's stomach chose that time to rumble making Husky blush and Senri give a small, soft laugh.

"All right, let's go get something to eat." Standing up Senri tossed his cup of tea in to a trash bin and took Husky by the hand as the two began to look for restaurants.

When they had eaten and had done everything that need be done, Husky and Senri went back to their little apartment like room where they had taken up residency in.

Kicking the door shut and flicking the lock closed behind him, Husky sashayed his way over to Senri who was sitting on their bed. As he sat down in Senri's lap Husky kissed him while he unbuttoned the other's shirt. Senri's shirt fell open and was quickly discarded as the kissing got more rough.

Husky pushed his partner down on to the bed and began to lick and bite Senri's chest working his was down to the man's navel and back up again. Moaning as the talented tongue of his lover worked intricate patterns on his body Senri tried to keep a somewhat clear head, that is until he decided to take control of their activities.

Senri gave Husky a few more moments to think he was in charge before flipping them over and taking the dominating position. Ravaging the mouth of the man underneath him as he undressed him as well Senri delighted in the noises he was eliciting from Husky. Soon their pants were gone and it was just skin to skin, nothing to stop the touches or to hinder their movements. It wasn't long before the foreplay was done and the two were rocking the bed hard enough to break it.

"Holy shit," Husky panted as they lay in bed calming their racing hearts. "That I believe was the best sex we've had." Senri smiled and kissed Husky's cheek. "Glad you enjoyed it." he whispered. The two looked at each other, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, mouths slightly open, panting, eyes still filled with lust. Husky returned the smile before he turned on his side and snuggled up under one of Senri's arms yawning quietly.

"Care to join me in a cat nap?"

"I would love to."

"Love you," came a soft voice.

"I love you too," a deeper voice replied.

Nao and Rin went back to the hotel room when dusk began to fall on the village covering it like a thin veil of purples and blacks. Fumbling with the key he'd been given and with a shaky hand Nao tried to open the door. Rin let Nao struggle with the key knowing that if he offered to help it would be turned down. After a few tries to get the key in the lock Nao finally managed to turn the lock and open the door.

Slipping inside and closing the door softly Rin put the food away while Nao went and turned on the lights in the rooms. Nao jumped a foot in the air when he turned on the first light in the little den area and saw Katashi sitting in a chair staring at them. "Where did you run off to?" He asked calmly.

"I-I-I went out," Nao stammered backing away from his master.

"Out where?" Katashi questioned, his voice too calm to be normal.

"T-to the m-market, we w-wh-where running low on food," Nao answered quietly, wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt as he looked down at the floor. Rin watched the confrontation from the kitchen unsure of what would be the best course of action just yet.

He watched Nao's back seeing it tense and his shoulders come up to his jaw. Rin clenched his jaw as he saw Nao's obvious distress and watched as the source of the stress got up and cupped the side of his lover's face while pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "Now, now Nao, there's nothing to be afraid of," Katashi smiled, his hands leaving Nao's face and joining with his hands. "Come, sit down and you can tell me about your day." Nao looked back at Rin with the helpless eyes of a baby lamb, not sure how this would end.

"So," Katashi said, crossing his legs and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "What did you get at the market and where'd you go afterwards?"

Nao looked down at the floor, his hands still wringing themselves as he cautiously answered, "I went to a bakery and got some bread for us, I got that bread you like, the honey oatmeal. Then I went to the little section in the market where they sell fruits and vegetables. There I got some apples and bananas along with some carrots, tomatoes, and bell peppers. I got some poultry afterwards and as I was coming home Rin found me and we talked and shopped a little more."

Katashi nodded his head as if this news was the most interesting thing he'd heard in awhile. He kept his eyes on Nao's face studying the way if moved and the emotions that leaked out despite how had the other was trying to keep them hidden. "Sounds like you had a nice day out," Katashi commented. Finally looking away from his personal servant and over to the trafficker that was watching them like a hawk Katashi drawled, "I think tonight you can take the watch shift on your own, Rin; Nao and I haven't talked in ages. I'd like to catch up on _my_ servant's personal life."

Nao looked at his master with wide, blue eyes stammering that it wouldn't be fair if Rin took his shift along with his own. Rin just sighed silently and said that it would be fine with him if the two caught up, but that he'd be coming down periodically to warm up since it was to be extremely cold tonight.

Time passed quickly and soon Rin was heading up to the roof to spy on Husky and Senri. Nao walked him up gripping the hand in his for dear life. They climbed the stairs slowly and spent a few minutes outside just staring up at the night sky and the stars that dotted it like little holes in the fabric that made up the heavens above them.

"I have to go," Nao whispered, still staring up at the sky. "Yeah, it's probably a good idea not to piss off your boss," Rin whispered back. Nao gave a soft laugh as he got on his tip toes to peck Rin on the cheek. "Good night, stay warm," he said as he went over to the doors and back in to the hotel building.

When he got back to the room Nao realized he'd been up on the roof for almost twenty minutes and that it had to look like he and Rin had been doing something of a naughty nature. This freaked Nao out and he had a mini panic attack outside the room's door. _It's only Katashi, it's only Katashi. He wouldn't get angry with you because you lost time looking at the stars, _Nao thought to himself as he tried to calm himself. _But the man's a flipping psychopath and could easily kill you just because you were late to a meeting with him. _It took a minute or two more until Nao had convinced himself that Katashi was fine with him being a little late.

"There you are," Katashi said happily as Nao walked in to the room. "Ha, ha, yeah . . ." Nao's voice faded from it's already quite tone. "Come sit down again, we need to catch up," Katashi patted the seat next to his in a slightly excited manner. Shuffling over to the chair Nao waited for Katashi to speak first. "Tell me about you and Rin." Nao felt a hand on his jaw and the sharp talon like fingernails pressing in to his skin. "And when I say tell me I mean everything," Katashi hissed.

Trying to cower in to the couch cushions Nao found that Katashi wasn't going to let go of his jaw and felt the sting of the nails breaking his skin. "Tell me now Nao or this is going to get ugly," Katashi warned jerking the smaller man's face around. "Let go Katashi! You're hurting me!" Nao cried as the nails dug deeper in to his flesh.

With a particularly hard jerk Katashi pulled Nao off of the couch and on to the floor, both of his hands making their way around the slim neck, wringing it as he shouted, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I own you!"

Nao squeezed his eyes shut hoping to ride out this little episode of Katashi's.

"Do I make myself clear?" Katashi yelled as he smacked Nao's head against the floor. Falling limp for a moment as the shock of having his head pounded in to the wood beneath them Nao hoped that his attacker would realize that he wasn't ignoring his demands.

But that was just wishful thinking and as Katashi's temper rose so did the wounds on Nao.


End file.
